Season 4
| Finale= | Slogan= | Cast=Jim Caviezel as John Reese Michael Emerson as Harold Finch Kevin Chapman as Lionel Fusco Sarah Shahi as Sameen Shaw Amy Acker as Root }} Season 4 of Person of Interest is the fourth season of the series. Season Plotlines *Samaritan has replaced The Machine as Research. *Reese, Finch, Shaw and Root forced to live double identities created by The Machine to prevent Samaritan to look for them. *The Machine still receives the irrelevant numbers and leads Finch to a new headquarters. *Reese as a NYPD detective and partner with Fusco, meets the psychiatrist Iris Campbell and gradually makes his peace with Carter's death. *Finch as a University professor, questions his creation. *The emergence of Dominic and The Brotherhood as a criminal gang. *The war between Elias and Dominic. *The war between The Machine and Samaritan's agents. *One of the Team Machine is discovered and captured by Samaritan. *The Machine inside out on probability choices. *Samaritan recruits agents all over the world as agents or pawns and have a specific undetermined agenda. *Martine Rousseau as Samaritan's agent and the return of Lambert. *Gabriel Hayward's function as Samaritan's analog interface. *Samaritan's attempt to find the location of The Machine to eliminate it. Cast Main Cast *Jim Caviezel as John Reese (22/22) *Michael Emerson as Harold Finch (22/22) *Kevin Chapman as Lionel Fusco (22/22) *Amy Acker as Root (17/22) *Sarah Shahi as Sameen Shaw (13/22) Recurring Cast In alphabetical order: *Cara Buono as Martine Rousseau (8/22) *Enrico Colantoni as Carl Elias (6/22) *Brett Cullen as Nathan Ingram (1/22) *Andreas Damm as Romeo (4/22) *John Doman as Ross Garrison (3/22) *Winston Duke as Dominic (7/22) *Oakes Fegley as Gabriel Hayward (2/22) *Jamie Hector as Link (4/22) *Jessica Hecht as Elizabeth Bridges (2/22) *Taraji P. Henson as Joss Carter (1/22) *Annie Ilonzeh as Harper Rose (4/22) *Luke Kleintank as Caleb Phipps (2/22) *James Le Gros as Bruce Moran (1/22) *Louis Lourens as Samaritan Representative (3/22) *Camryn Manheim as Control (3/22) *Robert Manning, Jr. as Zachary (1/22) *Elizabeth Marvel as Alicia Corwin (1/22) *John Nolan as John Greer (13/22) *Julian Ovenden as Jeremy Lambert (2/22) *Jessica Pimentel as Floyd (4/22) *Al Sapienza as Raymond Terney (1/22) *Wrenn Schmidt as Iris Campbell (6/22) *Nick Tarabay as Devon Grice (3/22) *Paige Turco as Zoe Morgan (2/22) *David Valcin as Scarface (3/22) Episodes |airdate = September 23, 2014 |writer = Erik Mountain Greg Plageman |director = Richard J. Lewis |summary=Forced to take on new identities created by Root, the team tries to adapt to their new lives. However, some find it hard to ignore The Machine’s numbers, which puts them all at risk of being detected by Samaritan. }} |airdate = September 30, 2014 |writer = Melissa Scrivner-Love Dan Dietz |director = Chris Fisher |summary=Although Finch insists that he no longer wishes to help with new numbers, his interest is piqued when Reese learns that the newest POI is a brilliant college student engaged in a mysterious, life-and-death scavenger hunt. }} |airdate = October 7, 2014 |writer = Amanda Segel |director = Frederick E.O. Toye |summary=Finch recruits Fusco to stick close to the latest POI, a professional “wingman,” but learning how to approach women soon becomes the least of his worries. Meanwhile, Reese must find a way to play by the rules at his new day job as the Machine sends Finch and Root on a mysterious errand. }} |airdate =October 14, 2014 |writer = Denise Thé |director = Chris Fisher |summary=Reese's cover job as a detective at the NYPD becomes complicated when the young brother and sister he's protecting become targets of a gang investigation. }} |airdate = October 21, 2014 |writer =Lucas O'Connor |director = Kenneth Fink |summary=Finch is suspicious when a gifted political pollster’s number comes up at the same time that his typically ironclad predictions go wrong, and believes that the two events are linked. Meanwhile, Reese is sidelined by a direct order from Captain Moreno. }} |airdate = October 28, 2014 |writer =Ashley Gable |director =Stephen Surjik |summary=Reese, Shaw and Fusco must protect an unassuming office worker who stumbles into a dangerous conspiracy while moonlighting as fake detective. Meanwhile, Finch travels to Hong Kong as part of his academic cover identity. }} |airdate = November 11, 2014 |writer =David Slack |director =Sylvain White |summary=Shaw joins a team of international thieves in order to keep tabs on the latest POI, but an unexpected turn of events puts her in danger of being detected by Samaritan. Also, Finch and Root undertake a dangerous sabotage mission. }} |airdate = November 18, 2014 |writer =Tony Camerino |director =Richard J. Lewis |summary=Reese volunteers as an NYPD police academy instructor in order to keep an eye on a talented young officer whose suspicious actions make him question her motives. Meanwhile, Martine – armed with information from Samaritan – hunts a member of the team. }} |airdate = November 25, 2014 |writer =Erik Mountain |director =Richard J. Lewis |summary=Reese and Finch are caught in a power struggle for control of the city’s gangs when Elias is targeted by Dominic, the ambitious leader of The Brotherhood. Meanwhile, Root and Shaw disagree over how to handle a new threat from Samaritan. }} |airdate = December 16, 2014 |writer =Amanda Segel |director = Michael Offer |summary=Samaritan shows its power by erasing crime from the city for a day in an attempt to force the Machine out of hiding. }} |airdate = January 6, 2015 |writer =Denise Thé |director = Chris Fisher |summary=Samaritan launches a cyber-attack on the stock exchange, leaving the team with no choice but to embark on a possible suicide mission in a desperate attempt to stop a global economic catastrophe. }} |airdate = January 13, 2015 |writer =Andy Callahan |director = Stephen Surjik |summary=Control, who oversees the handling of relevant numbers for the government, begins to question the methods and intentions of the Samaritan program. Also, alarming news reports of a pair of vigilantes rampaging through the Northeast begin to surface. }} |airdate = February 3, 2015 |writer = Lucas O'Connor |director = Kevin Bray |summary=Reese and Root’s hunt for Shaw takes them to a small town in upstate New York where it becomes apparent that not everything is as idyllic as it seems. Also, Fusco teams with a former POI to tackle the newest number. }} |airdate = February 10, 2015 |writer = David Slack |director = Kate Woods |summary=When the Machine arranges for Finch to sit on the jury of a murder trial, he begins to suspect that a fellow juror is set to rig the proceedings. Meanwhile, Reese begins to open up to the department’s therapist. }} |airdate = February 17, 2015 |writer = Dan Dietz |director = Stephen Semel |summary=Reese tries to protect a software programmer with a mysterious second life, but it’s unclear which side of her life the threat is coming from. Meanwhile, Claire, a young hacker who Finch tried to protect from Samaritan, reaches out to him for aid. }} |airdate = February 24, 2015 |writer = Amanda Segel Greg Plageman |director = Frederick E.O. Toye |summary=Reese and Finch must protect Harper, a street-smart grifter, when her plan to steal cash from a medical marijuana dispensary goes up in smoke. }} |airdate = March 10, 2015 |writer = Hillary Benefiel Sabir Pirzada |director = Chris Fisher |summary=Reese and Finch try to protect a psychologist whose unorthodox methods for helping his patients find closure could cost him dearly. Meanwhile, flashbacks reveal Finch's fragile state in the days following the bombing that killed his best friend, Nathan Ingram. }} |airdate = March 24, 2015 |writer = Ashley Gable |director = Helen Shaver |summary=Reese must protect a bounty hunter who refuses to let the potential threat to her life deter her from the relentless pursuit of her target. Also, Finch tries to set the plan he began in Hong Kong in motion. }} |airdate = April 7, 2015 |writer = Zak Schwartz |director = Stephen Surjik |summary=Reese and Finch scramble to protect a software CEO when his behavior becomes increasingly erratic following a hacker attack that reveals all his secrets and unravels his life. }} |airdate = April 14, 2015 |writer =Melissa Scrivner-Love Erik Mountain |director =Alrick Riley |summary=Reese finds himself on a perilous personal journey when he takes on a homicide case Detective Carter was never able to close. }} |airdate = April 28, 2015 |writer =Denise Thé Andy Callahan |director =Frederick E.O. Toye |summary=Reese and Fusco get caught in the war between the two newest POIs, rival crime bosses Elias and Dominic. Also, a tantalizing clue to Shaw’s whereabouts leads Finch and Root into a possible trap, and Control goes rogue to uncover the true intentions of the Samaritan program. }} |airdate = May 5, 2015 |writer =Dan Dietz Greg Plageman |director =Chris Fisher |summary=Finch and Root race to save The Machine, which has been located by the rival AI, Samaritan. Also, Reese is caught in the middle of the final showdown between rival crime bosses Elias and Dominic. }} |} Media File:SDCC Season 4 Sneak Peek File:Person of Interest Season 4 Trailer - NYCC 2014 References es:Cuarta temporada Category:Seasons Category:Season 4 Category:Season 4 Episodes